1. Field
The present invention is directed to rechargeable batteries, and more particularly to an improved system and method for characterizing the health of a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems and methods for characterizing the health of batteries (e.g., rechargeable batteries) are used, for example, in aircraft systems to determine if a battery requires maintenance or provide an indication of end-of-life for the battery. Conventional systems and methods for characterizing the health of batteries rely on theoretical models or “feed forward” models. However, such conventional systems are less accurate and do not account for feedback based on the operational conditions of the battery, or variances between batteries.
Therefore, an improved system and method for characterizing the state-of-health and state-or-charge of a battery is needed that utilizes empirical data to calculate the health and charge of the battery and accounts for variances between batteries.